1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mouse as an input device for a personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mouse is used as an input device of a personal computer, and the mouse having left and right function buttons which can perform an operation of selection, execution, etc., of files in the personal computer, a detection portion for detecting the direction and distance of movement of the mouse, and a connection portion for connection to the personal computer is known.
When the mouse is horizontally moved on a flat surface such as a desk top, etc., the direction and distance of the movement are detected by the detection portion. Then, the direction and distance of the movement detected by the detection portion are converted to a signal and outputted when the function button is pressed, and the signal is transmitted to the personal computer through the connection portion. Thus, the personal computer can be operated (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-45154, for example).
Since the conventional mouse described above is provided with the function buttons which are laterally aligned on the upper surface of the mouse, the mouse itself must be large in width. Furthermore, it is required to operate the left and right function buttons by using different fingers, that is, it is required to operate the function buttons using two fingers.